helyanwefandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling's Saturday Paragon Campaign
This campaign will take place roughly 4-5 weeks after the final events of the heroic campaign. Each character was teleported to their respective destinations and went about their business, trained, and so forth so on. Depending on their locations during this time the events may or may not be as relavent to each character. The Psionic Nation of the Past Returns! While traveling back from the nearby islands to the east, Ghy'er Arytiss and his crew observed a massive meteorite falling from the sky into the ocean nearby. The group sailed over and discovered what appeared to be a dome of brilliant energy surrounding a huge city. After the energy and flames died down, the group was able to discover a vast city floating on the waters. The group attempted to communicate with the inhabitants but soon found that they spoke a different language. Deeper into the city, the group met with some of the leaders of the city and found that they were blessed with psionic abilities. Using telepathy, the leaders spoke with the crew and asked them questions such as where they were, and better put, when they were. The leaders informed Ghy'er and his crew that they were a major city from a island nation south of their current location and from sometime before the 1st Coming of Hennet War. The citizens of this ancient empire had abused their magical and psionic powers and as such had destroyed the homeland and corrupted the powers they used. Realizing that they were becoming sterile and had ruined their home, they group divined into the future to a time when magic would be reset and hoped that by traveling their that they would be able to start anew and fix the damage they had done. The nation pulled together and used all their resources and powers to activate a ritual that would bring their city and its inhabitants to the future and this location. However, the group couldn't bring everyone and so they left their slaves, laborers, and those who couldn't use magic to fend for themselves. Since then, the leaders of the island nation have decided to join Ghy'er and his crew and seek the aid of the nobles of Arytia for guidance and an alliance. * New Regional Background* The Island Nation of Bonifus - Gain Reidran as a bonus language. Add arcana to your list of class skills and gain a +2 to the skill. Elias Jyles is Dead?! Elias Jyles was the Ambassador to the Misty Vale. He was the son of the Misty Vale's King's son and a human of Boulder's Crate. Elias Jyles lived a very long life and became a personal friend of Rydoc Ryll, the ruling King of Arytia. Just before the first week of Vaco, Elias Jyles set out, by carriage, to the Misty Vale. He was bringing his grandfather, the King, a missive that included extremely important information about an upcoming treaty. He disappeared on the journey. His carriage was found ransacked, and a search for him began. Elias's tortured and mutilated corpse was finally found a week ago, and he was surrounded by dead drow. Many of them were male, but the Misty Vale has confirmed that the one female that was found was a Matron. Now the King of Arytia and the King of the Misty Vale are seeking for any information that could help bringing justice to their good friend and grandson, respectively. Dsadda is Marching East! According to the Elves, their nations were massive at one point in time. However, a great horde of orcs, goblins, trolls, and ogres attacked the Elves. Many of their nations fell, and those that remained lost most of their land. Now word has arrived that the demi-god Dsadda has launched the Black Horde once again. Its destination is Tynixia. According to some merchants, "The horizon was blotted out in a black line that was a mass of ships. It looked like the sea was made of boats instead of water!" Eldrapan to Join Okiyo?! After many meetings between the leaders of Okiyo and Eldrapan, the prospect of a formal joining is becoming more and more clear. No official announcements have been made at this time but the rumors seem to be true. Rest in Peace Good Emperor After a long and productive life, the great ruler of Vrist Emperor Hireesen died one day while resting in his home in the nation's capitol city. The marked yet another sad chapter in the events following the Great Orchard Day of Gods. Since that time, the nation has been in a huge uproar over the succession of power. Currently three figures have risen up to answer the call to leadership. Those three people are High Chancellor Vivel Arytiss, Hirion Hireesen (grandson of the former Emperor), and Grandmaster Arulas. Each side has different opions about how the nation should proceed with relations with Arytia, the place of magic in the world, the types of magics allowed to be practiced, and other issues of national securtiy including the Dragonskull Alliance. The King of Arytia is still unsure on his position on the matter and recently asked his counts and countess on their's. The King however was faced with a 1-1-1 vote with Elaroth backing Hirion, Belle backing Vivel, and Jingo backing Arulas. Since Vrist is its own nation, it will make its own decision however the island nation is facing major problems in light of its rulers recent demise. The Elves of the Misty Hollows are Marching . . . Long ago the great forest that lies to south of the Jotun continent and the Hope continent were one major forest. When Incendar split the two continents apart the forest was torn asunder. Since then the forests have been divided physically. However, during that time the two nations of elves have not always been aligned with each other. The Elves of the Misty Vale have always been happy to work with the outside races and were more than happy to join the Peribilm Empire before the 1st Coming of Hennet. The Elves of the Misty Hollows on the other hand were not and have been living secluded within their borders since the division of the continents many centuries ago. During that time, they had been unseen and many had speculated that they had killed during the many wars or died off. But those who speculated couldn't have been more wrong. The Elven King of the Misty Hollows has finally emerged from the woods and he has but one thing on his mind, reclaiming the other half of his empire. The citizens of the city of Maron to the west of Arytia have suddenly arrived in troves to any port that would take them and have begun telling tales of their cities destruction. "The elves have emerged from the forests! There is something wrong with them! And they only have one thing on their mind, the destruction of anyone who stands in their way!" said one man who arrived in Caden after witnessing the attacks. "We saw them approach in the dead of night, covered in dark wooden armors but even still their pale ghostly forms seemed to shimmer in the night. They marched in uncounted legions towards us and those of us with half of brain got out before they decided to completely kill off the town and capture all our supplies, ships, and other resources. I had heard that someone spoke to their Ambassador about this and all he said that he was going to make those pay who hurt his people. They tried to tell him that it wasn't them and it wasn't fair that they were going to make us suffer. All he said was,'It would be unfair to make you all suffer for the sins of your kind, but then again, fair treatment was never shown to my people.' I don't know who pissed them off or what they want but I'm sure as hell not going to stand in their way." Since then, the Hollow Elves have had a two front assault on the Misty Vale from the coast on the West and strangely from the direct East. Many ships coming in and out of Krakenau have noticed the major warships and captured Maron trade ships most stayed away in fear of being attacked. One particular captain however did approach one of the ships and was able to speech a few words with the Elves. "Stay out of our way humans and your small little city here can remain standing. I don't know who your king is and I care not for this 'Arytia' that you speak of but rest assured that we will be dealing with the Peribilm Empire and we will be paying a visit to our brethren in the Vale." Since the Ambassador to the Vale has been killed it is unsure as to what is going on within the Misty Vale but one this is for sure, the Elves of the Misty Vale are in for hell of a fight should it break out. *New Race!* The Hollowed Ones - Racials to come with time. The Prophets Have Vanished? Rumors have spread that after the death of the late Emperor Hireesen, that the 4 Prophets revealed that they were going to be traveling somewhere and would no longer be found in Arytia. Beware the Outlanders With the recent return of the Bonifus Empire, the rumors of the dark organization known as the Outlanders has been spreading. The validity of such a group is still in question but many families are still having their children come home before dark. All Hail the God of Storms! This past Day of the Gods introduced many new and returning deities for the world. One new diety in particular who was raised from death to godhood was Eldrapan's and Krakenau's own Zosimus Brunner. Lord Zosimus has been given the title of God of Storms and rules under the jurisdiction of the Eveanu. One would hope that this means better weather climates for those who worship him but he merely laughed at the mention of this. The Dwarves in the Mountains After the attacks on the major cities in Arytia, Count Elaroth has began putting a group together to meet up with the dwarves located in the nearby mountains. The group has been sent to discover more about the ancient gray dwarves and see if they are just friendly or perhaps new allies. More on this to come! The Dragonskull Alliance The group members have not been been meeting up together since the events of Dragonskull Island, but since then many chromatic dragons have been seen heading towards the island and its nearby island chains. Kerastra'ez has began amassing an area of dragons for some unknown reason and the citizens of Arytia and Vrist are on edge. The Alhoon was last seen on the Island of No Return and since has been rumored to have been moving westward towards the Misty Hollows. The Lady of the Crows has been rumored to have been connected with recent vampiric activity in the area and the various guild uprisings in some of the smaller towns. Ricard Vi'awk has been noted to have successfully annexed a section of Arytia south of the Misty Vale and west of Krakenau when the orcish peoples once lived. The peoples have been told that they could live within these lands so long as they formally rebuke the Dragonskull Alliance and join Arytia and become citizens. The King is still awaiting their promise of aliegance however the orcish people have set up trade with the outside communities. Rumors have it that Ricard and other elders are currently debating as to what their people's goals truly are. As for a rumors as to a 5th member, nothing official has been determined at this time but with powerful mages such as Dunabe and Baron Thykus as former spot holders, many believe it would be some sort of mage. The recent unrest in the Misty Hollows is spectulated to be a major issue in conjuction with this group. A former King's Homecoming After being gone for quite some time, Miirik Arytiss, the former King of Krakenau and his friend Oliear of Umbria have returned via the portal from Vrist. The two had been doing some adventuring and exploring in the areas south of Umbria and decided to come home after encountering a revived Raphael the Shardless One and a forgotten Egyptian temple. After receiving a King's welcome, Miirik stayed and partied with the locals for a few days. Soon thereafter, a strange oriental man came to the main halls and asked to see Miirik. He was battered and bruised and informed the former King that the ship that his wife was traveling on was attacked by ships with black sails off the coast of Okiyo and that he was one of the few survivors. While he did not see a body, the former King's wife Penepee is presumed dead along with their unborn child. Since that time Miirik has visited his Aunt Belle Arytiss and then took up residence in the Krakenoian University grounds where he used to teach many years ago. No one has seen or talk to the former King since then and when asked, his friend Olliear told reporters that he was asked to return home to Umbria for a time and that he would be called upon when he has grieved and decided what to do next. A few weeks later however, the nearby Lighthouse began to shine a strange light at night but so far no one has been brave enough to explore why. What will become of the former King of Krakenau?